Sola, perdida, y en navidad
by Sakura Freya
Summary: Los hermanos del Agua celebran navidad, todos estan invitados, pero la pequeña Toph esta enojada... Regalo para HiToph y respuesta al reto navideño del País de Agni, A Tokka Fanfic L


-Gyyaaahhhg -Toph cayó al suelo por enésima vez-. ¡Quien... demonios me manda a aceptar "pasar una hermosa navidad" con Los idiotas del agua! ¡qué navidad más horrible! –gimoteó- ¡Todos felices haciendo idioteces y yo aquí sola y perdida!

Odiaba visitar a Katara y Sokka.

Lo ODIABA.

No veía, no podía sentir ninguna vibración, y si solo trataba de dar un paso se caía al suelo, además le costaba demasiado pararse de nuevo; y mantener el equilibrio, mucho más.

-Estúpida Katara, estúpido Sokka, estúpida invitación, estúpida navidad... -impagable verla caminar dificultosamente a metros de la casa en cuestión, maldiciendo a todo y todos y en cada idioma que se sabía- Nada podría hacer de esto algo bueno. –volvió a quejarse.

Estaba realmente frustrada, no le agradaba mucho la navidad ya de por sí, y además, tener que estar así perdida y sola en medio de la nada no era del todo un "broche de oro". Y, más que probable, imaginaba a Katara y Aang completamente enamorados viviendo felices bajo un muérdago y todas esas cursilerías ¡bah! Y que seguro la tal Song con Zuko con el doble de cursilerías posibles, ¡LE DESESPERABA ESO! ¡Todos felices y ella SOLA! ¡No sola en medio de la nada sino que le frustraba estar SOLA aunque estuviera en la estúpida fiesta!

Estaba tratando de levantarse, tenía una muy remota idea de hacia donde dirigirse, pero estaba total y completamente perdida. Pero no, claro que no pediría ayuda ¡Era la bandida ciega nada más y nada menos!

Sintió que alguien se le sumo y apresuro a levantarla, sostenerla con cuidado para ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

-¿Toph? -Escuchó- ¿estás bien?- Era Sokka

-Sí, claro, Aquí estoy, enterrada en la nieve y ¡deseándote la muerte! -Le respondió con su típica "amabilidad"- ¡Para que deciden celebrar la navidad aquí maldita sea!- Gritó pegada a su oído, sostenida de sus hombros.

-Tranquila, solo quería que estuvieras con migNosotros -Se corrigió de inmediato- Así que te vine a buscar. -Pero se desequilibró al sentir los brazos de Toph sosteniéndolo. De pronto cayó al suelo, con la ciega incluida.

Sokka de espaldas, Toph sobre este aun colgada de su cuello.  
Cerca.  
Mucho.

Y Toph tenía la vista fija en la nada, como buena ciega, y ¡oh mala suerte! la nada era el rostro de su compañero. Si al menos la nada fuera otro punto, no le sería tan comprometedor.

Silencio.  
Sonrojo.  
Más silencio y Sokka no se atrevía a moverse.

-¿y bien? -Preguntó la chica- ¡Porque aun no me levantas del suelo!

-yo... - El color rojo en su cara bajó de pronto. Claro, ella no había siquiera percatado de la cercanía de sus rostros o del nerviosismo de él- Si, vamos.

O eso le había echo creer ella, ya que, obviamente, sentía el corazón agitándose a lo loco y el aliento de él dándole en la cara. Pero no se le ocurrió nada mejor que una agresiva para no quedar ella de rojo.

Sokka la levantó y cargó en su espalda.

-Vamos, nos esperan, te cargo… Además, oí que nada te haría hacer de esto algo, bueno –sonrió como niño chiquillo al seguir- ¡yo lo haré! ¡veras que la pasamos genial!

-S-si.

Imperceptiblemente, Toph se abrazó con delicadeza con un color carmín coloreándole el rostro.

_"¿Quién demonios me manda a aceptar "pasar una hermosa navidad" con él? deberé agradecerle..."_ y se estrechó mas al cuerpo de su compañero. Al menos, cuando entraran, ya no se sentiría tan_ Sola_

_

* * *

_**  
**

**Un pequeño regalo navideño para mi hermana Raider, HiToph, con todo el cariño que pude… aunque soy mala escribiendo Tokka no es cierto?? Ni modo, hice lo que pude, lo juro u.u!!!**

**Ademas también quiero meterlo como respuesta al reto navideño del país de Agni (¡Salimos en Google! ¡búsquennos! ¡somos una camunidad muy divertida!)**

**Si no recibo reviews, Toph se perderá de nuevo, así que si leíste esto… dale click al botoncito ahí abajo y así Toph no se alejara de Sokka!!!**


End file.
